


Elune and Belore

by RangerSylv32



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elves, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Character Death, Plot Twists, Political Alliances, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Thriller, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerSylv32/pseuds/RangerSylv32
Summary: Sylvanas Windrunner is Warchief, there is now war, so a relationship should be the last thing on her mind right? Wrong; she spots one of her sister's rangers and cannot stop thinking about her with tensions running high with alliance and horde she will have to be careful for her sake and the one she is pining for.
Relationships: Dark Ranger Cyndia/Delaryn Summermoon, Jaina Proudmoore/Vereesa Windrunner, Liadrin/Alleria Windrunner, Malfurion Stormrage/Tyrande Whisperwind, Sylvanas Windrunner/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Kaldorei among the Quel'dorei

**Author's Note:**

> A Night Elf in the Silver Covenant? Unheard of Until now, it is also enough of a shock to attract a certain warchief.

Toriele Moonspell sat in front of a desk that was both elegant and messy at the same time, the kaldorei picked at the wristwraps in anxiousness at the meeting occuring today, she had left the Sentinels and was now seeking to be recruited with the Silver Covenant. She figured they would say no, afterall they were a militant group of Quel'dorei they had no reason to accept a Kaldorei into their ranks. Regardless she tried anyway, she needed a change and to be away, after the fall of Teldrassil she had been angry then sad, then she felt numb. She managed to escape the burning tree barely, she rescued a few priestesses, children and a few tradesmen, but felt like she failed to do more. A burn on her face reminded her of that day, she just did not have the energy to be angry and wanted distance from her own people. Many did not like it, she hated that she was expected to fall in line like so many, she wanted justice yes but she also wanted time to grieve and be with the ones that survived. _Impulsive._..was a word a few had used.... _you forsake Elune, sister?_ was another more zealous question asked of her, truthfully she felt like their goddess had forsaken them. As for joining the Silver Covenant, that had been partly on impulse and partly curiosity, she had a few Quel'dorei mages as friends and even dated a sin'dorei farstrider once, their kind always fascinated her to no end.

"Toriele Moonspell? Is it?" a musical alto broke through her thoughts and she looked into the blue eyes of the Ranger General, "Your name is similar to one of my Ranger Captains, except her surname is Sunspell." 

Toriele smiled briefly but remained professional, this was a military leader who deserved respect as Shandris Feathermoon would, "yes that is me."

"I am looking over your credentials and experience, you were a commander it says?" Vereesa Windrunner enquired.

"Yes but my unit was..." she took a breath and continued, "my unit was killed in the War of Thorns."

"I see, you have my sympathies, with your experience I cannot say no, you do realise my rangers will not make it easy on you? Ally or no there has always been tensions between our kin," The Ranger General warned.

"I understand, a Quel'dorei or highborne would receive similar treatment if they were allowed into the sentinels." Toriele was not naive she knew the view that kaldorei had on Quel'dorei and vice versa but she wanted to try.

"We will let you try us out for a few weeks and see where you fit, given your age and experience I think you could lead and help out with the newer rangers but we will see," Vereesa said and reached for a box, "in here you will find your tabard, and your uniform will be in your new barracks I expect you at the archery range in an hour." 

"Thank you, Ranger General, for this chance," Toriele said and stood up to salute but stopped, "is there a different type of salute?"

Vereesa nodded and showed her the half hearted salute that the farstriders and Silver Covenant rangers all had, "We were not sure on a salute so it's...kind of half baked. I do not know why." she chuckled.

The kaldorei tried it out and then laughed herself before departing, she felt her nervousness abate a little for now she was just on trial run but that gave her the hope she had been needing all day. She went to her new barracks which were empty, her new uniform was of blue and silver which matched her tabard and when she put it on she was quite pleased that it brought out her redish hair and golden eyes. Looks aside she did note the tightness, her 7'1" frame was almost too tall and muscular for this outfit, she would have to speak to her General about it.

An hour later she promptly arrived at the archery range, there she spotted Vereesa and a few of her rangers shooting, they all stopped when they saw the tall night elf approach a few snickered at the skin tight uniform she wore. Vereesa realised she should have gotten the woman's size first but had been so tired she forgot, "I do apologise for not getting your proper sizes that will be rectified," she said as she circled her possible new recruit.

Torele's blue skin matched the darker blue hues of the uniform and even broke through some of the uniform, showing off the muscles in her legs and arms. The night elf felt a little twinge of embarrassment but refused to show it, she could hear the giggles and whispers from the smaller rangers. They stopped when Vereesa gave them a sharp look, she ushered Toriele over and handed her a bow, "lets focus on your shooting instead of MY mistake," she emphasised and her rangers felt guilty.

Targets were hit one by one as the kaldorei focused on each, she had always used the bow and had become a master archer over the past five millennia of using it, it relaxed her in a way that meditating by a moonwell did for a priestess, she soon forgot about her uniform being too small, or the looks she received from others and just enjoyed the feel the arrow flying away towards its intended target.

"Well? Do not just stand there gawking, join her I want to see those arrows loosed!" Vereesa walked behind each archer, watching their form and making necessary corrections unaware that the tall night elf had attracted the attention of her undead sister.

\-----------------

"I am going for a walk," said the Warchief, two of her rangers nodded and stayed where they were, by the tone of her voice, Sylvanas did not want to be followed. She was in a bad mood, worse than usual and had no patience. Aethas Sunreaver had called her up to Dalaran for a brief meeting and update on some mages he had been training and while the meeting went well then she had to deal with alliance mages questioning her motives for being in the library, "I JUST WANT TO READ!!" the banshee queen had shouted and left in a fury.

_Can't a banshee read her favourite novel series by Kriss Goldenlight without people thinking she is going to knock Dalaran out of the sky?_ She grumbled in her mind and then something caught her eye, she heard the sounds of her sister's commanding voice and was filled with sudden pride. _Little Moon you have grown so much, I am proud.._.she wanted to say that to her sister's face but anger always took hold, she still had not forgiven her for her abandonment, she wondered if she ever would. She sighed and turned her gaze to the most beautiful night elf she laid eyes on, that was shocking to even Sylvanas; the fact that she even thought it considering what she had done to the woman's people. She froze there and watched as long muscular arms pulled back arrow after arrow effortlessly, the red hair was pulled back into a half ponytail but fell like water to the elf's hips, her eyes were like the sunwell, and despite the burn on her cheek she was breathtaking. Sylvanas had no breath but if she did...her eyes stayed on the kaldorei with the silver covenant tabard and muscles sticking out of her too small uniform. _My sister is recruiting Kaldorei now? I guess its similar to nathanos becoming ranger lord..._ she mused.

She continued to watch, almost entranced which was also new for her, why was she enamoured by this woman? She was about to move away when she came face to face with her sister, "Little Moon, hello."

"Do not think I did not notice you lurking, why are you here?" Vereesa asked and pulled Sylvanas away from the archery range, sylvanas could feel the protectiveness radiating off of her sister.

"I saw the night elf and was curious," Sylvanas answered in half truth, yes she was curious but also couldn't take her eyes off the stunning beauty but could not say that part out loud.

"I hate to be rude sister but you are making my rangers nervous and you saw her, I will ask you to leave, please," Vereesa was calm and measured in her voice, she did feel the red gaze on her and her rangers and few of them were nervous that the undead high elf was watching. 

"Can't I admire what my sister has accomplished? Maybe I want to observe?" Sylvanas protested with her typical snark.

"Sylvanas, any other day I would not mind, especially if you told me ahead of time so I could prepare them. I also have a night elf as you noticed I want to make sure she would be comfortable with it, today I say no." Vereesa was serious now, she was a little happy inwardly that her sister had suddenly taken an interest in her job but when it made her younger rangers nervous...."I need you to leave."

Sylvanas almost looked like she had a retort or snarky and stubborn thing to say but held it back, she instead backed away, "Sorry, little moon."

"You would do the same if your rangers felt threatened, now go," Vereesa sternly instructed.

The Dark Lady left silently, casting one more glance at the tall kaldorei who did not seem to notice her. "She is right, I would do the same," she muttered to herself. She chided herself in the momentary lapse in judgement, she should not have allowed herself to be distracted by someone who rightfully hated her or would rightfully hate her.

She went to the library to read her book and think, the librarian eyed her, "What I just want to read a book in peace," the annoyance and slight hurt showed in her voice. 

I just cannot win today, Sylvanas thought and sat down in the least populated room with books surrounding her, most people didn't know that she enjoyed a good book like anyone else and right now she wanted to escape to vampire elf romance land.

"Sylvanas?" a female voice interrupted her moment of trying to read chapter two.

"Yes? Proudmoore? Am I not allowed in the library?" Sylvanas asked, sounding like she was just done with everything and everyone.

"You are allowed in the library, it is neutral, I just did not expect to find you here and...in the fiction section..." jaina remarked and sat beside her, too intrigued to hate the banshee now.

"I do read, and I like fantasy, mystery, and romance novels as well as the non fiction ones...there is alot of hidden depths to me Lady Jaina," Sylvanas said showing off the book she had been trying to read all day, "I also like poetry."

"Interesting...wait is that the latest by Kriss Goldenlight? I love that series!...I mean...it's a good...." Jaina trailed off failing to sound disinterested.

"Is there something you wanted?" Sylvanas asked, though she was glad to here she was not the only one who enjoyed the series about the vampire elf.

"No, I just saw you over here and wondered," Jaina was not admitting she was suspicious but the warchief looked genuine and very annoyed.

"Don't you have Vereesa to pine for?" Sylvanas asked, _go away!_ she thought, _why can't I be left alone?_

_"_ It just so happens we are now dating," Jaina revealed which to her surprise made Sylvanas smile, "What?"

"Good, I am pleased to know shes found someone new, just do not break her heart," Sylvanas said then left the area to find a new spot to read and maybe think of that night elf.


	2. A distracted Warchief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas is on a hunt with one of her rangers and feels distracted by the night elf she had seen early which costs her the quarry she and here rangers were after. Meanwhile the new ranger adjusts to new rules and a culture shes not familiar with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas does not have her usual focus what is wrong?

The hinterlands was a nice spot in the eastern kingdoms for a good hunt and not too much went on there, so it was nice for the banshee queen and two of her rangers to go on a nice hunt. Dark Ranger Denyelle and Dark Ranger Vorel had been stationed here anyway to keep an eye on the Silver Covenant outpost in High Vale, when Sylvanas arrived they gave her full reports of the goings on and what they could hunt in the area; so far it was stag and a few predators. Sylvanas needed a good hunt and ride on her skeletal steed, if anything to get the unattainable ranger from her mind, _she is of the living, a night elf, and alliance, I need to forget I saw her,_ she kept telling herself. Every time she tried to tell herself this her unbeating heart ached and the night elf popped into her head again, even seeing dark ranger delaryn a few days ago brought the red head into her mind. She stationed the night elf dark ranger in dark shore for now along with sira moonwarden. She even sketched the pretty elf, it was a little known fact that she was somewhat of an artist and could write poetry, it was an outlet of sorts. 

The rolling hills and mountain air was not enough to steer the Banshee Queen away from her thoughts, she missed the cue to fire at the stag and it ran off for the third time, she growled in frustration and her ears pinned back to her head. She wanted to scream, no she wanted to go to dalaran and scream at that elf! For attracting her attention and now, distracting her from a hunt! Her eyes blazed, _maybe this anger is what I need?_ She hoped and followed her concerned rangers in pursuit of the stag. Sylvanas got off her horse and signalled for the other two to do the same, the stag was in her sights now if only she could just focus.

"My Lady, is everything alright?" the blue haired Denyelle asked when the stag got away yet again, something was bothering her queen.

"Seems I am just distracted, I just need something to focus on is all," Sylvanas replied trying her best to keep the anger out of her voice, her rangers had valid reason to worry for her, even she worried for herself. 

"Is it the Alliance? I told you they do not travel through here often," Vorel assured the warchief, _maybe she thinks they will ambush her?_ she wondered.

"The Alliance does not concern me but thank you for the reassurance, enough with the questions you too we have a stag to hunt," Sylvanas was losing her patience and rather than take it out on her rangers by making them run laps later she just ran ahead.

Denyelle and Vorel looked at each other concerned, they heard rumours from a few of their sister rangers in Dalaran, apparently the Banshee Queen had been quite taken with a new recruit in the silver covenant, Nathanos however said it was probably because she was a night elf surrounded by smaller high elves. They both smirked at the memory, no she was captivated and both women had a running bet that the night elf was what caused the distraction. "How much gold? we only have a few minutes before she calls us over to her to miss the stag again."

"20 gold says the night elf is constantly in her head," Denyelle made the bet.

"30 says its something different." Vorel agreed, the bet was on. 

"Rangers! Over here! Now! Stop gossiping! I thought you outgrew that in undeath!" the angry voice of the banshee made their ears droop suddenly.

"Lets go before she comes over here," Vorel was already on the move with her taller sister behind her, they both moved as one as they made their way towards the annoyed Banshee Queen.

\-------------------

Toriele Moonspell was having a time of it as the newest Silver Covenant Ranger recruit, so far she not only had weapons training, drills, and errands to run, she also had to learn new strategies, new culture, and new rules. Some of the rules were similar to the sentinels, in that you always bring a ranger with you on wilderness patrols should you run into trouble, care for your animal companion was one of the most important jobs, and she could not think of the third. She was also learning Thalassian from the Ranger Captain that oversaw the unit she was in. Her captain was Ranger Idylla Solarwind and she was a tough woman who expected the very best, she treated Toriele even tougher.

"Given your years of experience recruit, I expect nothing less than perfection from you, you are no longer a sentinel running around the forests of Kalimdor. Impressive warriors that you are already, you are among the of the high elves now, the game is played differently; understood?" Her stern voice cut through the Kaldorei like a knife she nodded and saluted.

"Now, let me look at you, I take it the General got the right alterations? We do not need you having any wardrobe malfunctions on the field or in dalaran," She said as she circled the taller elf like a hawk would their prey. "Looks like she did, your leather armour came into today I expect to see you in it by mid day is that clear? Moonspell?" She looked expectantly at the night elf.

"It is clear, captain," Toriele said in a respectful tone, she had remembered some of the kaldorei captains, they could be just like this; harsh and unyielding. They only wanted the best and probably saw the potential that their unit did not see. 

"You are to also bring your bow and training sword, target shooting and spars are what we will be doing, think you can handle that? I know during the day you might be asleep," The captain could not resist the small dig at the Kaldorei being nocturnal by nature.

"We do stay up during the day sometimes, its not that uncommon," Toriele quipped then regretted it, _heres ten laps_...she thought.

"So...you have spunk...I like it, but do not make it a habit, also do not let the others push you around, clear?" Idylla said with less harshness to her voice.

"We are clear," Toriele almost smiled, _so that was a little test, I will remember that._

Toriele was then dismissed, she wanted to visit with her new fellow rangers but some of them shunned her company, Vereesa said that it would take time to get used to, she did remark that some of the rangers were glad she was atleast not human. _Thats good then, I am not human...but I am not Quel'dorei either, is this how some other races feel sometimes? Alienated because they are not like...then again my people would behave the same way if a Quel'dorei or human was allowed in our ranks...worgen even say it is difficult being a sentinel. I understand now,_ she thought.

She approached a few talking on the fountain, they got up and walked away, making Tori fee alone again, this was such a culture shock to her, it wasn't like she was going to start going on about Elune or something like that... _Elune...where were you when my home burned?_ She never said that aloud but could imagine she was not the only one who thought it.

The Kaldorei sat along once more, she would not let it affect her though, she wanted to be a ranger she was going to do so. She only wished she did not have to feel so isolated, she watched as mages ran to their studies, other rangers went about their duties, or even civilians just going about their day on a magica floating city. She looked over at the horde side, it was bustling two with a few dark rangers quietly moving about, she saw them giggling last time. "I didn't think they understood humour anymore," she muttered in Darnassian. 

"Moonspell!" 

Toriele turned to see a few Rangers come toward her, she stood up straight and wore the impassive mask she had learned to wear over the years, "Yes?"

"Leather armour is here, go put it on and then get in line, try not fall asleep?" the female ranger quipped.

"Only if you promise to stay awake for night patrols," Toriele remembered the advice of her captain and answered back with more snark than she would have liked.

The two rangers smirked at her and walked to the barracks, this was going to be challenging, that was for certain.

\----------------

"AHHH I missed it again!" Sylvanas screamed and almost threw her bow, what was wrong with her? She could not hunt, what if this was a battle? With horde lives and unlives on the line? She was determined to get this stag, it was getting slower given the banshee's relentless pursuit but it would not be the same as if she shot it. Her two rangers came up from behind, "My lady, may I speak freely?" Denyelle asked.

"Speak." 

"Maybe you should return to Dalaran, clear your head, I know you have enjoyed the library visits, just a suggestion ofcourse," She was about to say, _you could also see that night elf.._ but she resisted.

"You think it will help me to focus on future hunts?" 

"I think it could, you are only going to make this harder on yourself, you clearly have something on your mind, my queen," Vorel added, she was concerned.

Sylvanas looked at her two rangers, they were right, maybe she just needed to clear her head, maybe she could see _her_ again.. _.no...books...that is all I will see...books..._ She told herself.

"I think that is all for today then, go back to your posts, I will send a few extra rangers given that the silver covenant have added to their ranks," Sylvanas barked out the orders half heartedly. 

Hours later the warchief would depart the Hinterlands and head to Dalaran once more, she only hoped her rangers were right, she briefly saw them exchange gold and then she rolled her eyes. They were such gossips the pair of them, in fact all of her rangers seemed to gossip, perhaps she needed to give them more assignments! She would think about that during the trip to the flying city where her kaldorei distraction would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Patrols and Library visits.
> 
> Short Chapter, I know.


	3. Library Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks go by and Toriele starts to feel like shes fitting in, she even has a routine of visiting the library after her night patrol. This time however she has a visitor she never expected to have in the Warchief of the horde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriele and Sylvanas meet.

Dalaran...night time...

The streets of Dalaran were half empty with many of the shops closing for the night, people returning home, and shifts changing for the patrolling rangers on both the horde and alliance sides. Toriele Moonspell was one of these and after a few weeks of adjustment and trying to fit in, she finally found her niche. Ranger Tori as she was now known as patrolled and did her duties at night with a few other rangers she had gotten to know, after which she would spend time reading. She would train during the day after some sleep and work on her various assignments, sometimes being in the Silver Covenant was like being a sentinel in a way. She did like that familiarity even if she did leave them behind for a new start, she had needed this and at last had no doubts of her decision.

Sometime after her patrol she stopped by the library as always, it was less crowded with students at night or older mages and magisters debating magical theory and such. Tori mainly wanted the fiction section where she could escape for a few hours before getting tired and heading back to her barracks where her sister rangers would be waiting, she first stepped inside the little cafe and got her tea and biscuits and made her way to the fiction section, her attention wavered from seeing two forsaken warriors looking for books on elven swords to two worgen talking about the latest hat fashions. She smiled ruefully, here everything was neutral it seemed and the only "argument" from alliance and horde was purely academic. The Kaldorei liked that alot more than the two factions continuously fighting all the time, she often wondered if there would every truly be peace between the two. That only seemed to happen when a threat that was not horde or alliance arose, then they went back to hating one another. 

Tori's thoughts were interrupted when she saw an elven figure sitting in the chair she usually sat in to read, the elf wore purple armour and had a very distinctive look; Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner. She took a few calming breaths when she saw the woman who burned the tree, Tori had barely survived that day and though she was angry she did not harbour any ill will and she often wondered why that was sometimes. _Surely the warchief needs alone time too.._.she told herself and walked past her to grab a book, Sylvanas did not seem to notice.. _.good, not sure I want to carry on a conversation with her._ Tori thought, the undead high elf was intimidating even from a sitting position but she was beautiful. The night elf thought it odd she thought of that and went to grab a book, maybe the banshee would be gone by then.

"Shyala Bones and the Mystery of Shadowfang Keep," Tori smiled, it was the fifth book in a mystery series about a forsaken detective and their worgen doctor companion. They were together out of sheer necessity and eventually become friends albeit begrudgingly. Shyala had been a detective in life and continued in undeath thanks to the Dark Lady, she met the Worgen who had survived two wars and the scourge invasion, both had common goals to help people and solve crime. "I cannot wait for the sixth book," She said and held the book close to her chest.

Tori walked back to her spot and the Dark Lady was still there, she was thoroughly engrossed in her novel that she did not see the night elf sit across from her. She wanted a look at what kept the Warchief's attention, "Adventures Romananormi, the Bronze." Tori knew that series, it was about a bronze dragon who travels throughout time and space with one or two companions, there were 12 books in the series so far. Tori tried to see which book it was and then caught the gaze of Windrunner, "Oh, sorry Lady Windrunner I was trying to figure out which book that was in the bronze dragon fight series."

"Book eight, she is dealing with legion again," Sylvanas said, allowing the night elf to look at the cover. "What are you reading?"

"Shyala Bones and the mystery of Shadowfang Keep," Tori replied and showed her the cover of her own book.

"Oh, you have no idea how popular that book series is in the Undercity, it might be because the protagonist is forsaken," Sylvanas guessed and tried to focus on her book. She had noticed the night elf and chose not to give into her temptation to speak to her the second she saw her and just sat there and read. _She probably already hates me anyway,_ she had thought many times.

"That would make sense given how they are perceived."

"Oh I am well aware of how we are perceived, we are the monsters that hide under your bed and in the closet. We are a blight on the land and must be purged...I have heard it all."

"I would hardly call you monsters, if I have heard correctly your forsaken did not choose to be such."

"No, we did not."

Sylvanas was regretting coming to the library like she sometimes did, sure she was enjoying the company of Kaldorei but she was feeling like this was going to get ugly fast. Or maybe it was her own hesitancy.

"I will not press further if you would rather not talk about it."

"Thank you." 

Tori and Sylvanas sat in silence again and looked at their books, the silence was awkward and both kept peeking over their books to make eye contact. Sylvanas was at a loss for words mostly, after seeing the night elf for the first time she kept thinking about her but was not sure why. Then when her duties as warchief took precedence and she put the kaldorei out of her mind, after all she reminded herself that nothing would come of it and she was a ruthless, and heartless banshee. Now she was sitting across from the same elf that drew her attention and she could not say much, everything was cold and aloof when she did. 

"So...what is being the warchief like?" Tori asked wanting to break the uncomfortable silence and frequent glances, she was here why not ask her.

"Busy, demanding, rewarding sometimes, and aggravating, but it is like that when one is the leader." Sylvanas kept her eyes on the pages and kept her voice calm and stoic.

"I see, do you like being the Warchief?" 

"Sometimes, other times I miss just being Queen of the Forsaken."

"I see," _yes keep the conversation impersonal_...tori kept telling herself.

Sylvanas sighed, this was not what she thought it would be when she pictured her first meeting which she had accepted would never happen until it did. "It is a job that has its ups and downs, might I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead, ask away." Tori put her book down and watched as Sylvanas followed suit.

"Why the Silver Covenant? I do not doubt my sister's ability to lead and...I am proud of her...but don't let her know that got it?"

Tori smirked but nodded, "Not a word warchief." She closed her eyes before answering, part of it was too personal and Lady Windrunner did not need to know. 

"I needed a new start in my life and wanted to try new things," Tori told a half truth and touched the burn on her face. The warchief did not need to know the other reasons, what would she say anyway, _"Hey I survived when you burnt the tree and now I am distancing myself from everything!"_ She did not need to hear that as it could cause more tension and only made tori think back to that day. 

"Makes sense, we all need new starts sometimes, I do hope you have settled in so far. There is no love lost between the Quel'dorei and Kaldorei people, so it is good to see some are not opposed to working with their kin." Sylvanas remarked, she had noticed the burn mark and looked away. _How she must hate me....who can blame her, I hate me._

They sat in uncomfortable silence again, unsure of what to say until the night elf went first, "Do you normally come around here?"

"Only when I can and its where no one really expects me to be so I get some privacy, how about you?"

"I have made a routine after my night patrol, its a good way for me to unwind before I head to bed or just look at the stars."

"I thought you stayed up all night, being nocturnal and all."

"We are but most of my sister rangers and general are up in the day time so I have to make the proper adjustments, would you like to accompany me later? Unless you have something else to do. I just would like some company when I head out again." Torie couldn't believe she was asking the leader of the horde to patrol with her for awhile but there was no one else and they were getting along.

"That makes sense and I suppose I could go for a stroll....oh by the way what is your name?" Sylvanas kicked herself inwardly for not asking in the first place, she couldn't just call her Ranger or night elf.

"Ranger Toriele Moonspell, recruit for the Silver Covenant," She gave a small and playful salute.

Sylvanas saluted back and it was the half hearted one that Tori had seen many of the high elves use, she meant to ask Vereesa but held back for the time being. She started to get up and offer her hand to the warchief, "I will show you around, Warchief."

"Sounds good Ranger Moonspell," Sylvanas took her hand and let the kaldorei escort her out of the library, she kept looking upwards at the woman's height. "I reach your shoulder...I just noticed that."

"I guess I can brag to the others that I am taller than the oh so imposing warchief," Tori made an attempt at humour which she hoped did not fall flat, when Sylvanas smirked she was relieved.

The banshee and the night elf started the patrol again and soon ended up in the park that gave them a clear view of the moons and stars which was part of what Tori did every night. She started to feel tired and felt Sylvanas steady her as they walked back to the barracks, "Thank you for reading and walking with me Warchief." 

"Don't mention it, I needed the break and you provided one." Sylvanas responded and watched Toriele disappear into the Silver Covenant enclave, then slipped back into the horde section and read another book until she too got some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may or may not get a rework in some way, I like the idea I have presently but I might want to change or do a rewrite. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait.
> 
> If I do decide not to rewrite next time we will have a longer chapter that explores more about tori as I feel there is little I have done for the character so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Time: She cannot get the Ranger out of her head so she goes on a hunt with her own rangers.


End file.
